POJ One Shots
by ssfishy
Summary: Some relate to People Meet the Seven and Friends and some don't


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6737dd2b2f63bb6d9bd7847f7ca18735"Maria Grace's POV 25 Years in the Future/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c8c7cb4d768ec55cbfcd6a2ac77a6b5"–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09056eed8bbe47796f311fa5c6b5914""Maria!" my cousin who isn't my cousin complained. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I know. A little immature for a goddess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477e36508ed51a55a0775ea752e27afd""No way, Jasper!" I retorted to Jason and Piper's first born./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416118e8be736ee9697708ce747dccb8""But that is my dPhone," complained Jasper. "And you need to be getting to school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b993f37237691a3af79fd27b7a309c6""Ughhh. I don't get this assignment, Jas. Why do I have to go to a mortal school? I'm obviously not mortal. I also have no friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7dcaab01866c2988e0151745a52ce7""I'm sorry, MG," Jasper responded to my complaints. He was an awesome friend who was so cute. Wait! Did I seriously just think that. Oh no. "At least it can't get any worse right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35ec4b10a382e560b020042dacc44d11""You've said that before, Air Head," I said to Jasper. He got his father's looks more than his mother's so that is what I call him. He calls me Little Genius though. It is more of a complement while his is an insult. "It does get worse though. I get bullied by the 'popular' girls because I 'make moves on their boys' and that is an exact quote. The boys always hit on me as well and you know how much of my mother I have in me. It gets annoying and I can't do anything about it." Our happy mode had now become extremely solemn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d98216fd4637d184ed516d64629ca1""I'm sorry, Maria. It will get better, eventually," he encouraged. "I'm picking you up from school from now on. I don't want anyone else to mess with you and I will show those mortals that doing any means possible, without too many murders."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc00bca3cf3e4d49cd1c7a7351aaae6e"I laughed at the last part, which made Jasper smile. We headed out to the car and got in. I let Jasper drive. We just sang in our purposely horrible voices until we got to school. Jasper jumped out of the car and ran around the car to open my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48451a7cd12720e05c1996242b4ab373""Thank you," I whispered to him. He then pulled me into a hug. I enjoyed it a little too much. Whoops!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a09ff65ac9851cfc70c8489868bca56e""You'll be fine," Jasper whispered into my ear, "Just know I love you and will always take care of you." I realized what Jasper said and his voice said he didn't just love me in a brotherly way. I blushed when I realized this. He soon then too. I pulled away from the comfortable embrace and headed into school. "Have fun at school, Maria!" Jasper shouted from behind me. I smiled. He was the only one besides Mom and Dad who was allowed to call me Maria and just Maria. Everyone else called me Maria Grace or else they would wish they were never born./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6763b8933d57be2932feb0224b76b3"I continued the long walk to my locker. All of the sudden I was slammed into my locker for the hundredth time this year. It was only September! Here goes another long, long day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33535f93e692ccb5eb443c7285e73c7"––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95fbabb06f67acf0810242af37729e4e"Time Skip to one Week later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81e4a62d4e865eb34f32150f4812f05"––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63529ee86e6d5f99c170d23ac2474e4"I was going out to dinner with Jasper, to make me less depressed. It is weird, being a goddess and dealing with depression and all. School has been the same way it has been. Jasper dropping me off, saying I'll be fine, he loves me and will take care of me, and to have fun. He sometimes even kisses me. We aren't dating because we are always with each other and di everything with each other. I am then bullied. It has only gotten worse. At least it isn't physical yet. If it does get physical because then gold ichor would flow. Then again, that could be a blessing in disguise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5639cd32a8c478d2450da097bd15186b"We went to a farm to table restraunt about twenty minutes away. They had great lamb. I love lamb! We sat down and ate our meal. At the end, I let Jasper pick out the dessert. We got a really good lemon tart. It was delectable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3190847b38a481c6dd0d634a54c685"After the dinner, Jasper offered to take me on a walk down the beach. I smiled and accepted his invitation. We walked down the beach talking about the weirdest things. For once, I was enjoying myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f74e8ab5b4d7add74fa8fcab986c77e""So, Maria, I don't like your name," Jasper said nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50779bad81ad21b8fff816ce7d8c94ac""Why?!" I ordered. I was becoming offended so I turned to look at the sea so I didn't do anything I would later regret./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="150443992f7e4287a2ecbdf661fb5e1c""I think you should change it to Grace. Jackson just doesn't suit you as a last name. Grace would though," Jasper said nervously. Did he just propose to me! I quickly spun around to face him. Jasper was on one knee with a ring box opened wide. I gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d451a4047189db81c3b240ff149f52c""Yes," I whispered, for that was all I could say through my tears of happiness. Jasper then picked me up, spun me around, and slowly kissed me. I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc00b76b6c8db2381f4243777eb91532"A few days later we were married./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08e424c90724571e0368ab1cd39a6c8"I was now Maria Jackson Grace. People still call me Maria Grace, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6642c1a7c1d8651fc2b3791e383ab7f6"––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a787e644e8089af19c9c48b7cf79b65"Another Time Skip to a Week After/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77340cda64a87dc8a4450b779c029647"––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120cc84be827bfb88c08c99690333ffc"I was happy, despite me being bullied. I have a loving husband and a child. The best part about being a goddess is that you can give birth whenever you feel like it. I was only pregnant for one day. I give birth to a boy and named him Luke Beckendrof Grace. He had my eyes and Jasper's blonde hair. He was perfect. I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ae3b1aaabe610642ba04d6b3953e77"The next thing I knew was that I was pinned to a locker, again. "You have no right to smile, you loser," sneered one of my bullies, Jacob. He then threw a punch. My nose started bleeding. Everyone gasped. I was quickly dropped because the mortals had figured out that I was a goddess. I hit my dWatch to contact my son and husband. They flashed to me instantaneously, catching everyone off guard, again. "Who are you?" questioned the jock who punched me in the first place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63fb13c99d2d7c1d23278198e3806fb6""I am Maria Jackson Grace, daughter to Percy and Annabeth Jackson, wife to Jasper Grace, and mother to Luke Beckendrof Grace. I am the princes to Olympus and I am incharge of marine biology and the tides." Once I had finished saying this, all the mortals were stunned. I didn't even tell them my accomplishments yet!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea09f1697d0834839eedc55db0a5cb26"My family and I flashed away, never to be seen by the school again, well, except maybe on T.V./p 


End file.
